Today, lawn mowing is considered by many to be one of the most boring and tiring routine household tasks. As a result, several mobile robotic devices have been invented for automatically mowing lawns to save people time and effort. Navigation, obstacle avoidance, and motion control are some of the key functional components needed for safe, reliable, and accurate operation of these mobile robotic mowing units. These mobile robots are fully automatic, battery-powered units that automatically stay within a designated boundary while performing the task of mowing. Typically, an electrical wire designates the robotic boundary for task performance.